Paul Ainsley
Paul Ainsley was an American actor. Biography Born in Boston, Massachusetts, he became best known for his stage roles, though he also played the recurring role of Jim the Bartender in Three's Company, and occasionally worked as a voice actor, in Marco Polo and the video game StarCraft: Brood War as Alexei Stukov. He passed away in 2013. Singing Ainsley had a number of singing roles, generally on-stage, notably being the first actor to play King Herod in a stage production of Jesus Christ Superstar. He also appeared as Thénardier in the third national tour of Les Misérables to great acclaim, and played the Sergeant and the Pirate King in The Pirates of Penzance. Ainsley would go on to appear in several Las Vegas and Los Angeles productions of shows, including Guys and Dolls, and Abner Dillon in 42nd Street. One of his last performances was in a rare production of the flop Legs Diamond, playing Arnold Rothstein. Film The Swan Princess (1994) *Practice, Practice, Practice Television Weird Science (1996) *Onward Ho! *Sing! Sing! Sing! *Join the Pirates Stage Guys and Dolls Nathan Detroit *The Oldest Established (contains solo lines) *Sue Me (duet) *Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat *Finale Big Jule *Luck be a Lady *Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat Jesus Christ Superstar (1971) King Herod *King Herod's Song (solo) Leper *The Temple (contains solo lines) The Pirates of Penzance (1981) Sergeant *When the foeman bares his steel (contains solo lines) *No, I'll be brave/Though in body and in mind (contains solo lines) *Sergeant, approach! (contains solo lines) *When a felon's not engaged in his employment (contains solo lines) *A rollicking band of pirates we *With cat-like tread, upon our prey we steal *Hush, hush, not a word! *Finale, Act II (contains solo lines) Pirate King *Oh, better far to live and die (contains solo lines) *Finale Act I (contains solo lines) *Now for the pirates' lair (contains solo lines) *When you had left our pirate fold (contains solo lines) *Away, away! My heart's on fire! (contains solo lines) *With cat-like tread, upon our prey we steal *Hush, hush, not a word (contains solo lines) *Finale Act II (contains solo lines) Les Misérables (1990) *Master of the House (contains solo lines) *Waltz of Treachery (contains solo lines) *The Robbery (contains solo lines) *Attack on the Rue Plumet (contains solo lines) *One Day More *Dog Eat Dog (solo) *The Wedding (contains solo lines) *Beggars at the Feast (duet) Peter Pan *Pirate Song (contains solo lines) *Hook's Tango (contains solo lines) *Hook's Tarantella (contains solo lines) *Oh, My Mysterious Lady (duet) *Captain Hook's Waltz (contains solo lines) *We Will Grow Up (contains solo lines) Gypsy (1992) *Mr. Goldstone, I Love You (contains solo lines) *You'll Never Get Away From Me (duet) *Together, Wherever We Go (contains solo lines) Haven (2001) Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat (2010) Jacob *Joseph's Coat (contains solo lines) *Potiphar (contains solo lines) *One More Angel in Heaven (contains solo lines) *Those Canaan Days (contains solo lines) *Any Dream Will Do (reprise) *Joseph Megamix Potiphar *Potiphar (contains solo lines) Hello Dolly! (2011) *It Takes a Woman (contains solo lines) *Motherhood March *Finale (contains solo lines) 42nd Street (2011) *Finale Legs Diamond (2012) *Charge It to A.R. (contains solo lines) Gallery ainsleyherod.jpg|'King Herod' in Jesus Christ Superstar. princessmusicians.jpg|'The Musicians' in The Swan Princess. Ainsley, Paul Ainsley, Paul Ainsley, Paul